Pan Tadeusz/Księga jedenasta: Rok 1812
''Treść: Wróżby wiosenne 55 - Wkroczenie wojsk - Nabożeństwo - Rehabilitacja urzędowa śp. Jacka Soplicy - Z rozmów Gerwazego i Protazego wnosić można bliski koniec procesu - Umizgi ułana z dziewczyną - Rozstrzyga się spór o Kusego i Sokoła - Zaczem goście zgromadzają się na biesiadę - Przedstawienie wodzom par narzeczonych.'' O roku ów! kto ciebie widział w naszym kraju! Ciebie lud zowie dotąd rokiem urodzaju, A żołnierz rokiem wojny; dotąd lubią starzy O tobie bajać, dotąd pieśń o tobie marzy. Z dawna byłeś niebieskim oznajmiony cudem I poprzedzony głuchą wieścią między ludem; Ogarnęło Litwinów serca z wiosny słońcem Jakieś dziwne przeczucie, jak przed świata końcem, Jakieś oczekiwanie tęskne i radośne. Kiedy pierwszy raz bydło wygnano na wiosnę, Uważano, że chociaż zgłodniałe i chude, Nie biegło na ruń 56, co już umaiła grudę, Lecz kładło się na rolę i schyliwszy głowy, Ryczało albo żuło swój pokarm zimowy. I wieśniacy ciągnący na jarzynę pługi Nie cieszą się, jak zwykle, z końca zimy długiéj, Nie śpiewają piosenek, pracują leniwo, Jakby nie pamiętali na zasiew i żniwo. Co krok wstrzymują woły i podjezdki w bronie I poglądają z trwogą ku zachodniej stronie, Jakby z tej strony miał się objawić cud jaki, I uważają z trwogą wracające ptaki. Bo już bocian przyleciał do rodzinnej sosny I rozpiął skrzydła białe, wczesny sztandar wiosny; A za nim, krzykliwemi nadciągnąwszy pułki, Gromadziły się ponad wodami jaskółki I z ziemi zmarzłej brały błoto na swe domki. W wieczór słychać w zaroślach szept ciągnącej słomki, I stada dzikich gęsi szumią ponad lasem, I znużone na popas spadają z hałasem, A w głębi ciemnej nieba wciąż jęczą żurawie. Słysząc to nocni stróże pytają w obawie, Skąd w królestwie skrzydlatem tyle zamieszania, Jaka burza te ptaki tak wcześnie wygania. Aż oto nowe stada, jakby gilów, siewek I szpaków, stada jasnych kit i chorągiewek Zajaśniały na wzgórkach, spadają na błonie: Konnica! dziwne stroje, niewidziane bronie, Półk za półkiem, a środkiem, jak stopione śniegi, Płyną drogami kute żelazem szeregi; Z lasów czernią się czapki, rzęd bagnetów błyska, Roją się niezliczone piechoty mrowiska. Wszyscy na północ! Rzekłbyś, że wonczas z wyraju 57 Za ptastwem i lud ruszył do naszego kraju, Pędzony niepojętą, instynktową mocą. Konie, ludzie, armaty, orły dniem i nocą Płyną; na niebie górą tu i ówdzie łuny, Ziemia drży, słychać, biją stronami pioruny. - Wojna! wojna! Nie było w Litwie kąta ziemi, Gdzie by jej huk nie doszedł; pomiędzy ciemnemi Puszczami chłop, którego dziady i rodzice Pomarli nie wyjrzawszy za lasu granice, Który innych na niebie nie rozumiał krzyków Prócz wichrów, a na ziemi prócz bestyi ryków, Gości innych nie widział oprócz spółleśników - Teraz widzi: na niebie dziwna łuna pała, W puszczy łoskot, to kula od jakiegoś działa, Zbłądziwszy z pola bitwy, dróg w lesie szukała, thumb|300px|right|Rwąc pnie, siekąc gałęzie. Żubr, brodacz sędziwy, Zadrżał we mchu, najeżył długie włosy grzywy Rwąc pnie, siekąc gałęzie. Żubr, brodacz sędziwy, Zadrżał we mchu, najeżył długie włosy grzywy, Wstaje na wpół, na przednich nogach się opiera I potrząsając brodą, zdziwiony spoziera Na błyskające nagle między łomem zgliszcze: Był to zbłąkany granat, kręci się, wre, świszcze, Pękł z hukiem jakby piorun; żubr pierwszy raz w życiu Zląkł się i uciekł w głębszem schować się ukryciu. Bitwa! gdzie? w której stronie? - pytają młodzieńce, Chwytają broń; kobiety wznoszą w niebo ręce; Wszyscy, pewni zwycięstwa, wołają ze łzami: "Bóg jest z Napoleonem, Napoleon z nami!" O wiosno! kto cię widział wtenczas w naszym kraju, Pamiętna wiosno wojny, wiosno urodzaju! O wiosno! kto cię widział, jak byłaś kwitnąca Zbożami i trawami, a ludźmi błyszcząca, Obfita we zdarzenia, nadzieją brzemienna! Ja ciebie dotąd widzę, piękna maro senna! Urodzony w niewoli, okuty w powiciu, Ja tylko jedną taką wiosnę miałem w życiu. Soplicowo leżało tuż przy wielkiej drodze, Którą od strony Niemna ciągnęli dwaj wodze: Nasz Książę Józef i król westfalski Hieronim. Już zajęli część Litwy od Grodna po Słonim, Gdy król rozkazał wojsku dać trzy dni wytchnienia. Ale polscy żołnierze mimo utrudzenia Skarżyli się, że król im marszu nie dozwala; Tak radzi by co prędzej doścignąć Moskala. W mieście pobliskim stanął główny sztab książęcy, A w Soplicowie oboz czterdziestu tysięcy I ze sztabami swemi jenerał Dąbrowski, Kniaziewicz, Małachowski, Giedrojć i Grabowski. Późno było, gdy weszli; więc każdy, gdzie może, Zabierają kwatery w zamczysku, we dworze; Skoro dano rozkazy, rozstawiono czaty, Każdy strudzony poszedł spać do swej komnaty. Z nocą wszystko ucichło: oboz, dwór i pole; Widać tylko, jak cienie, błądzące patrole I gdzieniegdzie błyskania ognisk obozowych, Słychać kolejne hasła stanowisk wojskowych. Spali: gospodarz domu, wodze i żołnierze; Oczu tylko Wojskiego sen słodki nie bierze ; Bo Wojski ma na jutro biesiadę wyprawić, Którą chce dom Sopliców na wiek wieków wsławić: Biesiadę godną miłych sercom polskim gości I odpowiednią wielkiej dnia uroczystości, Co jest świętem kościelnem i świętem rodziny; Jutro odbyć się mają trzech par zaręczyny, Zaś jenerał Dąbrowski oświadczył z wieczora, Że chce mieć obiad polski. Choć spóźniona pora, Wojski zebrał co prędzej z sąsiedztwa kucharzy; Pięciu ich było; służą, on sam gospodarzy. Jako kuchmistrz białym się fartuchem opasał, Wdział szlafmycę, a ręce do łokciów zakasał; W ręku ma plackę muszą, owad lada jaki Odpędza wpadający chciwie na przysmaki; Drugą ręką przetarte okulary włożył, Dobył z zanadrza księgę, odwinął, otworzył. Księga ta miała tytuł: Kucharz doskonały. 58 W niej spisane dokładnie wszystkie specyjały Stołów polskich; podług niej Hrabia na Tęczynie Dawał owe biesiady we włoskiej krainie, Którym się Ojciec Święty Urban Ósmy dziwił;59 Podług niej później Karol Kochanku-Radziwiłł, Gdy przyjmował w Nieświżu króla Stanisława, Sprawił pamiętną ową ucztę, której sława Dotąd żyje na Litwie we gminnej powieści. Co Wojski wyczytawszy pojmie i obwieści, To natychmiast kucharze robią umiejętni. Wre robota, pięćdziesiąt nożów w stoły tętni, Zwijają się kuchciki czarne jak szatany: Ci niosą drwa, ci z mlekiem i z winem sagany, Leją w kotły, skowrody, w rądle, dym wybucha; Dwóch kuchcików przy piecu siedzi, w mieszki dmucha. Wojski, ażeby ogień tem łacniej rozpalać, Rozkazał stopionego masła na drwa nalać (Zbytek ten dozwolony jest w dostatnim domu). Kuchciki sypią w ogień suche pęki łomu. Inni na rożny sadzą ogromne pieczenie Wołowe, sarnie, cąbry dzicze i jelenie; Ci skubią stosy ptastwa; lecą puchów chmury, Obnażają się głuszce, cietrzewie i kury. Lecz kur niewiele było; od owej wyprawy, Którą w czasie zajazdu Dobrzyński Sak krwawy Zrobił na kurnik, kędy Zosi gospodarstwo Zniszczył, nie zostawiwszy sztuki na lekarstwo - Jeszcze nie mogło ptastwem zakwitnąć na nowo Sławne niegdyś ze drobiu swego Soplicowo. Zresztą zaś mięs wszelkich był wielki dostatek, Co się zgromadzić dało i z domu, i z jatek, I z lasów, i z sąsiedztwa, z bliska i z daleka: Rzekłbyś, ptasiego tylko niedostaje mleka. Dwie rzeczy, których hojny pan uczty szuka, Łączą się w Soplicowie: dostatek i sztuka. Już wschodził uroczysty dzień N a j ś w i ę t s z e j P a n n y K w i e t n e j. Pogoda była prześliczna, czas ranny, Niebo czyste, wokoło ziemi obciągnięte, Jako morze wiszące, ciche, wklęsło-wgięte; Kilka gwiazd świeci z głębi, jako perły ze dna Przez fale; z boku chmurka biała, sama jedna, Podlatuje i skrzydła w błękicie zanurza, Podobne do niknących piór Anioła Stróża, Który nocną modlitwą ludzi przytrzymany Spóźnił się, śpieszy wracać między spółniebiany. Już ostatnie perły gwiazd zamierzchły i na dnie Niebios zgasły, i niebo środkiem czoła bladnie, Prawą skronią złożone na wezgłowiu cieni, Jeszcze smagławe, lewą coraz się rumieni; A dalej okrąg, jakby powieka szeroka, Rozsuwa się i w środku widać białek oka, Widać tęczę, źrenicę - już promień wytrysnął, Po okrągłych niebiosach wygięty przebłysnął I w białej chmurce jako złoty grot zawisnął. Na ten strzał, na dnia hasło, pęk ogniów wylata, Tysiąc rac krzyżuje się po okręgu świata, A oko słońca weszło. Jeszcze nieco senne Przymruża się, drżąc wstrząsa swe rzęsy promienne, Siedmią barw błyszczy razem: szafirowe razem, Razem krwawi się w rubin i żółknie topazem, Aż rozlśniło się jako kryształ przezroczyste, Potem jak brylant światłe, na koniec ogniste, Jak księżyc wielkie, jako gwiazda migające: Tak po nieźmiernem niebie szło samotne słońce. Dziś pospólstwo litewskie z całej okolicy Zebrało się przed wschodem wokoło kaplicy, Jak gdyby na nowego ogłoszenie cudu. Zbiór ten pochodził w części z pobożności ludu, A w części z ciekawości: bo dziś w Soplicowie Na nabożeństwie mają być jenerałowie, Sławni dowódcy owi naszych legijonów, Których lud znał imiona i czcił jak patronów, Których wszystkie tułactwa, wyprawy i bitwy Były ewangeliją narodową Litwy. Już przyszło oficerów kilku, tłum żołnierzy; Lud ich otacza, patrzy, ledwie oczom wierzy, Oglądając rodaków mundury noszących, Zbrojnych, wolnych i polskim językiem mówiących. Wyszła msza. Nie obejmie świątynia maleńka Całego zgromadzenia; lud na trawie klęka, Patrząc we drzwi kaplicy, odkrywają głowy: Włos litewskiego ludu, biały albo płowy, Pozłacał się jako łan dojrzałego żyta; Gdzieniegdzie kraśna główka dziewicza wykwita, Ubrana w świeże kwiaty albo w pawie oczy I wstęgi rozplecione, ozdoby warkoczy, Śród głów męskich, jak w zbożu bławat i kąkole. Klęczący różnobarwny tłum okrywa pole, A na głos dzwonka, niby na wiatru powianie, Chylą się wszystkie głowy jak kłosy na łanie. Wieśniaczki dziś na ołtarz Matki Zbawiciela Niosą pierwszy dar wiosny, świeże snopki ziela; Wszystko wkoło ubrane w bukiety i w wianki: Ołtarz, obraz, a nawet dzwonnica i ganki. Czasem poranny wietrzyk, gdy ze wschodu wionie, Zrywa wianki i rzuca na klęczących skronie, I rozlewa jak z mszalnej kadzielnicy wonie. A gdy w kościele było po mszy i kazaniu, Wyszedł przewodniczący całemu zebraniu Podkomorzy, niedawno przez powiatu stany Zgodnie konfederackim marszałkiem obrany.60 Miał mundur województwa: żupan złotem szyty, Kontusz gredyturowy z frędzlą i pas lity, Przy którym karabela z głownią jaszczurową; Na szyi świecił wielką szpinką brylantową; Konfederatka biała, a na niej pęk gruby Drogich piórek; były to białych czapel czuby (Na fest kładnie się tylko kitka tak bogata, Której każde pióreczko kosztuje dukata). Tak ubrany, na wzgórek wstąpił przed kościołem, Wieśniacy i żołnierstwo ścisnęło się kołem. On rzekł : "Bracia! Ogłosił wam ksiądz na ambonie Wolność, którą Cesarz-Król przywrócił Koronie, A teraz Litewskiemu Księstwu, Polszcze całéj Przywraca; słyszeliście rządowe uchwały I zwołujące walny sejm uniwersały. Ja tylko mam słów parę przemówić do gminy W rzeczy, która się tycze Sopliców rodziny, Tutejszych panów. Cała pomni okolica, Co tu zbroił nieboszczyk - pan Jacek Soplica; Ale kiedy o grzechach jego wszyscy wiecie, Czas i zasługi jego ogłosić na świecie: Obecni tu są naszych wojsk jenerałowie, Od których usłyszałem wszystko, co wam mowię. Ten Jacek nie był umarł (jak głoszono) w Rzymie, Tylko odmienił życie dawne, stan i imię; A wszystkie przeciw Bogu i Ojczyźnie winy Zgładził przez żywot święty i przez wielkie czyny. On to pod Hohenlinden 61, gdy Ryszpans jenerał Na pół pobity już się do odwrotu zbierał, Nie wiedząc, że Kniaziewicz ciągnie ku odsieczy, On to Jacek, zwan Robak, śród grotów i mieczy Przeniosł od Kniaziewicza listy Ryszpansowi, Donoszące, że nasi biorą tył wrogowi. On potem w Hiszpaniji, gdy nasze ułany Zdobyły Samosiery grzbiet oszańcowany, Obok Kozietulskiego był ranny dwa razy! Następnie, jak wysłaniec, z tajnemi rozkazy Biegał po różnych stronach ducha ludzi badać, Towarzystwa tajemne wiązać i zakładać; Na koniec w Soplicowie, w swem ojczystym gnieździe, Gdy gotował powstanie, zginął na zajeździe. Właśnie o jego śmierci nadeszła wiadomość Do Warszawy w tę chwilę, gdy Cesarz Jegomość Raczył mu dać za dawne czyny bohaterskie Legiji Honorowej znaki kawalerskie. Owoż te wszystkie rzeczy mając na uwadze, Ja, reprezentujący województwa władzę, Moją konfederacką ogłaszam wam laską: Że Jacek wierną służbą i cesarską łaską Zniósł infamiji plamę, powraca do cześci I znowu się w rzęd prawych patryjotów mieści; Więc kto będzie śmiał Jacka zmarłego rodzinie Wspomnieć kiedy o dawnej, zagładzonej winie, Ten podpadnie za karę takiego wyrzutu Gravis notae maculae, wedle słów Statutu Karzących tak militem, jak i skartabela, Co by siał infamiją na obywatela; A że teraz jest równość, więc artykuł trzeci Obowiązuje równie i mieszczan, i kmieci. Ten wyrok marszałkowski pan pisarz umieści W aktach jeneralności, a woźny obwieści. Co się tycze Legiji Honorowej krzyża, Że późno przyszedł, nic to sławie nie ubliża; Jeśli Jackowi nie mógł służyć ku ozdobie, Niech służy ku pamiątce, wieszam go na grobie. Trzy dni tu będzie wisiał, potem do kaplicy Złoży się jako wotum dla Boga Rodzicy". To powiedziawszy, order wydobył z pokrowca I zawiesił na skromnym krzyżyku grobowca Uwiązaną w kokardę wstążeczkę czerwoną I krzyż biały gwiaździsty ze złotą koroną; Przeciw słońcu promienie gwiazdy zajaśniały Jako ostatni odbłysk ziemskiej Jacka chwały. Tymczasem lud na klęczkach Anioł Pański mowi, Upraszając o wieczny pokój grzesznikowi; Sędzia obchodzi gości i wiejską gromadę, Wszystkich do Soplicowa wzywa na biesiadę. Ale na przyźbie domu usiedli dwaj starce, Mając u kolan pełne miodu dwa półgarce; Patrzą w sad, gdzie wśród pączków barwistego maku thumb|300px|right|Stał ułan jak słonecznik w błyszczącym kołpaku Strojnym blachą złocistą i piórem koguta; Przy nim dziewczę, w zielonej sukience jak ruta Stał ułan jak słonecznik w błyszczącym kołpaku Strojnym blachą złocistą i piórem koguta; Przy nim dziewczę, w zielonej sukience jak ruta Pozioma, wznosi oczki błękitne jak bratki Ku oczom chłopca; dalej panny rwały kwiatki Po ogrodzie, umyślnie odwracając głowy Od kochanków, żeby im nie mięszać rozmowy. Ale starce miód piją, tabakierką z kory Częstując się nawzajem, toczą rozhowory. "Tak, tak, mój Protazeńku" - rzekł klucznik Gerwazy. "Tak, tak, mój Gerwazeńku" - rzekł woźny Protazy. "Tak to, tak!" - powtórzyli zgodnie kilka razy, Kiwając w takt głowami; wreszcie Woźny rzecze: "Iż proces nasz skończy się dziwnie, ja nie przeczę; Wszakże były przykłady; pamiętam procesy, W których się działy gorsze niż u nas ekscesy, A intercyza cały zakończyła kłopot: Tak z Borzdobohatymi pogodził się Łopot, Krepsztulowie z Kupściami, Putrament z Pikturną, Z Odyńcami Mackiewicz, z Kwileckimi Turno. Co mówię! wszak Polacy miewali zamieszki Z Litwą gorsze niżeli z Soplicą Horeszki, A gdy na rozum wzięła królowa Jadwiga, To się bez sądów owa skończyła intryga. Dobrze, gdy strony mają panny albo wdowy Na wydaniu: to zawsze kompromis gotowy. Najdłuższy proces zwykle bywa z duchowieństwem Katolickiem albo też z bliskiem pokrewieństwem, Bo wtenczas sprawy skończyć nie można małżeństwem. Stąd to Lachy z Rusami w sporach nieskończonych, Idąc z Lecha i Rusa, dwu braci rodzonych; Stąd się tyle procesów litewskich ciągnęło Długo z księżmi Krzyżaki, aż wygrał Jagiełło. Stąd na koniec pendebat długo przed aktami Sławny ów proces Rymszów z dominikanami, Aż wygrał wreszcie syndyk klasztorny ksiądz Dymsza, Skąd jest przysłowie: Większy Pan Bóg niż pan Rymsza; Ja zaś dołożę: lepszy miód od Scyzoryka". To mówiąc, półgarcówką przepił do Klucznika. "Prawda! prawda! - rzekł na to Gerwazy wzruszony. - Dziwneć to były losy tej naszej Korony I naszej Litwy! wszak to jak małżonków dwoje! Bóg złączył, a czart dzieli, Bóg swoje, czart swoje! Ach, bracie Protazeńku! że to oczy nasze Widzą! że znowu do nas ci Koronijasze Zawitali! Służyłem ja z nimi przed laty, Pamiętam, dzielne były z nich konfederaty! Gdyby nieboszczyk pan mój Stolnik dożył chwili! O Jacku! Jacku! - lecz cóż będziemy kwilili? Skoro dziś znowu Litwa łączy się z Koroną, Toć tem samym już wszystko zgodzono, zgładzono". "I to dziw - rzekł Protazy - że o tej to Zosi, O której rękę teraz nasz Tadeusz prosi, Było przed rokiem omen, jakoby znak z nieba!" "Panną Zofiją - przerwał Klucznik - zwać ją trzeba, Bo już dorosła, nie jest dziewczyną maluczką, Przy tym z krwi dygnitarskiej, jest Stolnika wnuczką". "Owoż - kończył Protazy - był to znak proroczy O jej losie, widziałem znak na własne oczy. Przed rokiem tu siedziała w święto czeladź nasza Pijąc miód, alić patrzym: pęc, pada z poddasza Dwóch wroblów bijących się, oba samcy stare, Jeden, młodszy cokolwiek, miał podgarle szare, Drugi czarne; dalejże tłuc się po podwórzu, Przewracać kulki, że aż zaryli się w kurzu; My patrzym, a tymczasem szepcą sobie sługi, Że ten czarny niech będzie Horeszko, a drugi Soplica; więc ilekroć szary był na górze, Krzyczą: <> A gdy spadał, wołali: <> Tak śmiejąc się czekamy, kto kogo pokona; Wtem Zosieńka, nad ptastwem litością wzruszona, Podbiegła i nakryła rączką te rycerze; Jeszcze się w ręku bili, aż leciało pierze, Taka była zawziętość w tem maleńkiem lichu. Baby, patrząc na Zosię, gadały po cichu, Że pewnie przeznaczeniem będzie tej dziewczyny Pogodzić dwie od dawna zwaśnione rodziny. A widzę, że się dzisiaj ziścił omen babi. Prawdać to, że naonczas myślano o Hrabi, Nie zaś o Tadeuszu". Na to Klucznik rzecze: "Dziwne są sprawy w świecie; kto wszystko dociecze! Ja też powiem Waszeci rzecz, choć nie tak cudną Jak ów omen, a przecież do pojęcia trudną. Wiesz, iż dawniej rad bym był Sopliców rodzinę W łyżce wody utopić; a tego chłopczynę, Tadeusza, od dziecka nieźmierniem polubił. Uważałem, że gdy się z chłopiętami czubił, Zawsze ich zbił; więc ilekroć do zamku biegał, Jam go zawsze do trudnych imprezów podżegał. Wszystko mu się udało; czy wydrzeć gołębie Na wieży, czy jemiołę oberwać na dębie, Czyli z najwyższej sosny złupić wronie gniazdo, Wszystko umiał; myśliłem: pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą Urodził się ten chłopiec; szkoda, że Soplica! Któż by zgadł, że w nim zamku powitam dziedzica, Męża panny Zofiji, mej Wielmożnej Pani!" Tu skończyli rozmowę, piją zadumani, Słychać tylko niekiedy te krótkie wyrazy: "Tak, tak, Panie Gerwazy". - "Tak, Panie Protazy". Przyzba tykała kuchni, której okna stały Otworem i dym jako z pożaru buchały, Aż z kłębów dymu, niby biała gołębica, Mignęła świecąca się kuchmistrza szlafmyca. thumb|300px|right|Wojski przez okno kuchni, ponad starców głowy Wytknąwszy głowę, milczkiem słuchał ich rozmowy Wojski przez okno kuchni, ponad starców głowy Wytknąwszy głowę, milczkiem słuchał ich rozmowy I podał im nareszcie filiżanki spodek Pełen biszkoktów, mówiąc: "Zakąście wasz miodek. A ja wam też opowiem historią ciekawą Sporu, który miał bitwą zakończyć się krwawą, Gdy polujący w głębi nalibockich lasów Rejtan wypłatał sztukę książęciu Denassów. Tej sztuki omal własnem nie przypłacił zdrowiem; Jam kłótnię panów zgodził, jak to wam opowiem". Ale Wojskiego powieść przerwali kucharze Pytając, komu serwis ustawiać rozkaże. Wojski odszedł, a starcy, zaczerpnąwszy miodu, Zadumani zwrócili oczy w głąb ogrodu, Gdzie ów dorodny ułan rozmawiał z panienką. Właśnie ułan ująwszy jej dłoń lewą ręką (Prawą miał na temlaku, widać, że był ranny), Z takiemi odezwał się słowami do panny: "Zofijo, musisz to mnie koniecznie powiedzieć, Nim zamienim pierścionki, muszę o tem wiedzieć. I cóż, że przeszłej zimy byłaś już gotowa Dać słowo mnie? Ja wtenczas nie przyjąłem słowa: Bo i cóż mi po takiem wymuszonem słowie? Wtenczas bawiłem bardzo krótko w Soplicowie; Nie byłem taki próżny, ażebym się łudził, Żem jednem mem spójrzeniem miłość w tobie wzbudził. Ja nie fanfaron; chciałem mą własną zasługą Zyskać twe względy, choćby przyszło czekać długo. Teraz jesteś łaskawa twe słowo powtórzyć; Czymże na tyle łaski umiałem zasłużyć? Może mnie bierzesz, Zosiu, nie tak z przywiązania, Tylko że stryj i ciotka do tego cię skłania; Ale małżeństwo, Zosiu, jest rzecz wielkiej wagi; Radź się serca własnego, niczyjej powagi Tu nie słuchaj, ni stryja groźb, ni namów cioci; Jeśli nie czujesz dla mnie nic oprócz dobroci, Możem te zaręczyny czas jakiś odwlekać; Więzić twej woli nie chcę, będziem, Zosiu, czekać. Nic nas nie nagli, zwłaszcza że wczora wieczorem Dano mi rozkaz zostać w Litwie instruktorem W pułku tutejszym, nim się z mych ran nie wyleczę. I cóż, kochana Zosiu?" Na to Zosia rzecze, Wznosząc głowę i patrząc w oczy mu nieśmiało: "Nie pamiętam już dobrze, co się dawniej działo; Wiem, że wszyscy mówili, iż za mąż iść trzeba Za Pana; ja się zawsze zgadzam z wolą Nieba I z wolą starszych". Potem, spuściwszy oczęta, Dodała: "Przed odjazdem, jeśli Pan pamięta, Kiedy umarł ksiądz Robak, w ową burzę nocną, Widziałam, że Pan jadąc żałował nas mocno: Pan łzy miał w oczach; te łzy, powiem Panu szczerze, Wpadły mnie aż do serca; odtąd Panu wierzę, Że mnie lubisz; ilekroć mówiłam pacierze Za Pana powodzenie, zawsze przed oczami Stał Pan z temi dużemi, błyszczącemi łzami. Potem Podkomorzyna do Wilna jeździła, Wzięła mię tam na zimę, alem ja tęskniła Do Soplicowa i do tego pokoiku, Gdzie mnie Pan naprzód w wieczór spotkał przy stoliku, Potem pożegnał; nie wiem, skąd pamiątka Pana, Coś niby jak rozsada w jesieni zasiana, Przez całą zimę w mojem sercu się krzewiła, Że jako mówię Panu - ustawniem tęskniła Do tego pokoiku i cóś mi szeptało, Że tam znów Pana znajdę, i tak się też stało. Mając to w głowie, często też miałam na ustach Imię Pana - było to w Wilnie za zapustach; Panny mówiły, że ja jestem zakochana: Jużci, jeżeli kocham, to już chyba Pana". Tadeusz, rad z takiego miłości dowodu, Wziął ją pod rękę, ścisnął i wyszli z ogrodu Do pokoju damskiego, do owej komnaty, Kędy Tadeusz mieszkał przed dziesięcią laty. Teraz bawił tam Rejent, cudnie wystrojony I usługiwał damie, swojej narzeczonéj, Biegając i podając sygnety, łańcuszki, Słoiki i flaszeczki, i proszki, i muszki; Wesoł, na pannę młodą patrzył tryumfalnie. Panna młoda kończyła robić gotowalnię; Siedziała przed źwierciadłem, radząc się bóstw wdzięku; Pokojowe zaś - jedne z żelazkami w ręku Odświeżają nadstygłe warkoczów pierścionki, Drugie klęcząc pracują około falbonki. Gdy się tak Rejent bawi ze swą narzeczoną, Kuchcik stuknął doń w okno: kota postrzeżono! Kot, wykradłszy się z łozy, prześmignął po łące I wskoczył w sad pomiędzy jarzyny wschodzące; Tam siedzi, wystraszyć go łacno z rozsadniku I uszczuć, postawiwszy charty na przesmyku. Bieży Asesor, ciągnąc za obróż Sokoła, Pośpiesza za nim Rejent i Kusego woła. Wojski obu z chartami przy płocie ustawił, A sam się z placką muszą do sadu wyprawił. Depcąc, świszcząc i klaszcząc, bardzo źwierza trwoży: Szczwacze, trzymając każdy charta na obroży, Ukazują palcami, skąd zając wyruszy, Cmokają z cicha; charty nadstawiły uszy, Wytknęły pyski na wiatr i drżą niecierpliwie, Jak dwie strzały złożone na jednej cięciwie. Wtem Wojski krzyknął: "Wycz-ha!" Zając smyk zza płotu Na łąkę, charty za nim, i wnet bez obrotu Sokół i Kusy razem spadli na szaraka Ze dwóch stron w jednej chwili, jak dwa skrzydła ptaka. I zęby mu jak szpony zatopili w grzbiecie. Kot jęknął raz, jak nowo narodzone dziecię. Żałośnie! Biegą szczwacze: już leży bez ducha, A charty mu sierć białą targają spod brzucha. Szczwacze pogłaskali psy, a Wojski tymczasem Dobył nożyk strzelecki wiszący za pasem, Oderznął skoki i rzekł: "Dziś równą odprawę Wezmą pieski, bo równą pozyskali sławę; Równa ich była rączość, równa była praca; Godzien jest pałac Paca, godzien Pac pałaca, Godni są szczwacze chartów, godne szczwaczów charty; Otoż skończony spór wasz długi i zażarty; Ja, któregoście sędzią zakładu obrali, Wydaję wreszcie wyrok: obaście wygrali. Wracam fanty, niech każdy przy swoim zostanie, A wy podpiszcie zgodę". Na starca wezwanie Szczwacze zwrócili na się rozjaśnione lice I długo rozdzielone złączyli prawice. Wtem rzekł Rejent: "Stawiłem niegdyś konia z rzędem, Opisałem się także przed ziemskim urzędem, Iż pierścień mój sędziemu w salaryjum złożę; Fant postawiony w zakład wracać się nie może. Pierścień niechaj Pan Wojski na pamiątkę przymie I każe na nim wyryć albo swoje imię, Lub, gdy zechce, herbowne Hreczechów ozdoby; Krwawnik jest gładki, złoto jedenastej proby. Konia teraz ułani pod jazdę zabrali, Rzęd został przy mnie; każdy znawca ten rzęd chwali, Iż jest wygodny, trwały, a piękny jak cacko: Kulbaczka wąska, modą z turecka kozacką, Kula na przodzie, w kuli są drogie kamienie, Poduszeczka z rubrontu wyścieła siedzenie, A kiedy na łęk wskoczysz, na tym miękkim puszku Między kulami siedzisz wygodnie jak w łóżku; A gdy w galop puścisz się (tu rejent Bolesta, Który, jako wiadomo, bardzo lubił gesta, Rozstawił nogi, jakby na konia wskakiwał, Potem galop udając powoli się kiwał), A gdy w galop puścisz się, natenczas z czapraka Blask bije, jakby złoto kapało z rumaka, Bo tabenki są gęsto złotem nakrapiane I szerokie strzemiona srebrne pozłacane; Na rzemieniach munsztuka i na uździenicy Połyskają guziki perłowej macicy, U napierśnika wisi księżyc w kształt Leliwy, To jest w kształt nowiu. Cały ten sprzęt osobliwy, Zdobyty (jak wieść niesie) w boju podhajeckim Na jakimś bardzo znacznym szlachcicu tureckim, Przyjm, Asesorze, w dowód mojego szacunku". A na to rzekł Asesor, wesoł z podarunku: "Ja niegdyś darowane od księcia Sanguszki Stawiłem w zakład moje prześliczne obróżki, Jaszczurem wykładane, z kolcami ze złota, I utkaną z jedwabiu smycz, której robota Równie droga jak kamień, co się na niej świeci. Chciałem sprzęt ten zostawić w dziedzictwie dla dzieci; Dzieci pewnie mieć będę, wiesz, że się dziś żenię; Ale ten sprzęt, Rejencie, proszę uniżenie, Bądź łaskaw przyjąć w zamian za twój rzęd bogaty I na pamiątkę sporu, co długiemi laty Toczył się i nareszcie zakończył zaszczytnie Dla nas obu. - Niech zgoda między nami kwitnie!" Więc wracali do domu oznajmić za stołem, Że się skończył spór między Kusym i Sokołem. Była wieść, że zająca tego Wojski w domu Wyhodował i w ogród puścił po kryjomu, Ażeby szczwaczów zgodzić zbyt łatwą zdobyczą. Staruszek tak swą sztukę zrobił tajemniczo, Że oszukał zupełnie całe Soplicowo. Kuchcik w lat kilka później szepnął o tem słowo, Chcąc Asesora skłócić z Rejentem na nowo; Ale próżno krzywdzące chartów wieści szerzył: Wojski zaprzeczył i nikt kuchcie nie uwierzył. Już goście, zgromadzeni w wielkiej zamku sali, Czekając uczty, wkoło stołu rozmawiali, Gdy pan Sędzia w mundurze wojewódzkim wchodzi I pana Tadeusza z Zofiją przywodzi. Tadeusz, lewą dłonią dotykając głowy, Pozdrowił swych dowódców przez ukłon wojskowy. Zofija z opuszczonem ku ziemi wejrzeniem, Zapłoniwszy się, gości witała dygnieniem (Od Telimeny pięknie dygać wyuczona). Miała wianek na głowie jako narzeczona, Zresztą ubior ten samy, w jakim dziś w kaplicy Składała snop wiosenny dla Boga Rodzicy. Użęła znów dla gości nowy snopek ziela; Jedną ręką zeń kwiaty i trawy rozdziela, Drugą swój sierp błyszczący poprawia na głowie. Brali ziółka, całując jej ręce, wodzowie. Zosia znowu dygała w kolej, zapłoniona. Wtem jenerał Kniaziewicz wziął ją za ramiona I złożywszy ojcowski całus na jej czole, Podniosł w górę dziewczynę, postawił na stole, A wszyscy, klaszcząc w dłonie zawołali: "Brawo!" - Zachwyceni dziewczyny urodą, postawą, A szczególniej jej strojem litewskim prostaczym; Bo dla tych wodzów, którzy w swem życiu tułaczém Tak długo błąkali się w obcych stronach świata, Dziwne miała powaby narodowa szata, Która im wspominała i młode ich lata, I dawne ich miłostki; więc ze łzami prawie Skupili się do stołu, patrzyli ciekawie. Ci proszą, aby Zosia wzniosła nieco czoło I oczy pokazała; ci, ażeby wkoło Raczyła się obrócić; dziewczyna wstydliwa Obraca się, lecz oczy rękami zakrywa. Tadeusz patrzył wesoł i zacierał ręce. Czy ktoś Zosi poradził wyjść w takiej sukience, Czy instynktem wiedziała (bo dziewczyna zgadnie Zawsze instynktem, co jej do twarzy przypadnie), Dosyć, że Zosia pierwszy raz w życiu dziś z rana Była od Telimeny za upor łajana, Nie chcąc modnego stroju, aż wymogła płaczem, Że ją tak zostawiono, w ubraniu prostaczem. Spodniczkę miała długą, białą; suknię krótką Z zielonego kamlotu, z różową obwódką; Gorset także zielony, różowemi wstęgi Od łona aż do szyi sznurowany w pręgi; Pod nim pierś jako pączek pod listkiem się tuli. Od ramion świecą białe rękawy koszuli, Jako skrzydła motyle do lotu wydęte, U dłoni skarbowane i wstążką opięte; Szyja także koszulką obciśniona wąską, Kołnierzyk zadzierzgniony różową zawiązką; Zauszniczki wyrznięte sztucznie z pestek wiszni, Których się wyrobieniem Sak Dobrzyński pyszni (Były tam dwa serduszka z grotem i płomykiem, Dane dla Zosi, gdy Sak był jej zalotnikiem); Na kołnierzyku wiszą dwa sznurki bursztynu, Na skroniach zielonego wianek rozmarynu. Wstążki warkoczów Zosia rzuciła na barki, A na czoło włożyła zwyczajem żniwiarki Sierp krzywy, świeżem żęciem traw oszlifowany, Jasny jak nów miesięczny nad czołem Dyjany. Wszyscy chwalą, klaskają. Jeden z oficerów Dobył z kieszeni portefeuille z plikami papierów, Rozłożył je, ołówek przyciął, w ustach zmoczył, Patrzy w Zosię, rysuje. Ledwie Sędzia zoczył Papiery i ołówki, poznał rysownika, Choć go bardzo odmienił mundur pułkownika, Bogate szlify, mina prawdziwie ułańska I wąsik poczerniony, i bródka hiszpańska. Sędzia poznał: "Jak się masz, mój Jaśnie Wielmożny Hrabio? I w ładownicy masz twój sprzęt podróżny Do malarstwa!" - W istocie był to Hrabia młody, Niedawny żołnierz, lecz że wielkie miał dochody I swoim kosztem cały pułk jazdy wystawił, I w pierwszej zaraz bitwie wybornie się sprawił, Cesarz go półkownikiem dziś właśnie mianował: Więc Sędzia witał Hrabię i rangi winszował, Ale Hrabia nie słuchał, a pilnie rysował. Tymczasem weszła druga para narzeczona: Asesor, niegdyś cara, dziś Napoleona Wierny sługa; żandarmów oddział miał w komendzie, A choć ledwie dwadzieścia godzin był w urzędzie, Już włożył mundur siny z polskiemi wyłogi I ciągnął krzywą szablę, i dzwonił w ostrogi. Obok poważnym krokiem szła jego kochanka, Ubrana bardzo strojnie, Tekla Hreczeszanka; Bo Asesor już dawno Telimenę rzucił I aby tę kokietkę tym mocniej zasmucił, Ku Wojszczance afekty serdeczne obrócił. Panna nie nadto młoda, już pono półwieczna, Lecz gospodyni dobra, osoba stateczna I posażna, bo oprócz swej dziedzicznej wioski Sumką z daru Sędziego powiększała wnioski. Trzeciej pary daremnie czekają czas długi. Sędzia niecierpliwi się i wysyła sługi; Wracają: powiadają, że trzeci małżonek, Pan Rejent, szczując kota, zgubił swój pierścionek Ślubny, szuka na łące; a Rejenta dama Jeszcze u gotowalni, choć śpieszy się sama I choć jej pomagają służebne kobiety, Nie mogła w żaden sposób skończyć toalety; Ledwie będzie gotowa na godzinę czwartą. Księga XI